


Treasures

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Unlikely Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goblins and humans don't usually get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Treasures  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge  
pairing: Griphook/Mundungus Fletcher

* * *

Goblins and humans normally did not get along. At least outside of work at the bank, which was in a professional manner and not a personal one. But Griphook's personal life was a bit different than other goblins' because he had developed a close friendship with a wizard who he could have sworn was really a goblin in human skin.

Mundungus Fletcher had talents for seeking out and hoarding treasures that went beyond the abilities of nifflers and dragons. He also had a talent for liberating such items from their rightful owners without getting caught. (Most of the time anyway and he always seemed to worm his way out of punishment somehow when he did get caught.) And while it was amazing what kinds of treasures Mundungus would bring back to him, the thing Griphook treasured the most was his unlikely friendship with him.


End file.
